


Punching Bag

by lumifuer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: “Next time, let’s skip the argument and go straight to making up.”





	Punching Bag

Sweat ran down your face and you could barely keep up with wiping it off with your hands. Every blow seemed to simultaneously take your strength away and fill you with new layers of resentment-driven energy, and it served as a great alternative to thinking about the current status of your relationship with Bucky, who hasn’t uttered one word at you for over a week.

Another hit was delivered with an involuntary shout that tore out of your throat. It resembled a sob mixed up with the sound of a furious predator and added so much force to your fists that the punching bag was broken off the hook and fell on the floor with a loud noise. You bent in half, resting your hands on your knees and feeling the stinging pain spread all over your body like a wildfire. You couldn’t catch your breath and your heart throbbed against the ribs. Where was that damn panic coming from?

“Are you finished?” a familiar voice came from behind your back. You rose your eyes to the ceiling, asking whoever sat up there pulling the strings why he insisted on making life so difficult for you. The sound of the bag must have drowned out the door and deprived you of extra seconds to prepare it.

“As you can clearly see,” you said casually and straightened up, stretching your muscles and reaching for a bottle of water that waited at the other end of the mat. Taking a long sip bought you precious seconds. Bucky was standing by the door and watching your every move. You saw that he tried to keep calm with a slight touch of rage, but a thin layer of sweat covering your body, your dishevelled hair, and the way the thin stream of water flowed down your chin during drinking effectively bothered him. Very well.

You threw the bottle in your bag, avoiding looking at Bucky, who was having a significant problem remembering the reason for your recent quarrel. “Mat’s free,” you swung the duffel bag over your shoulder. “Don’t forget to hang the bag before you start punching.”

You were ready to pass him on the way, and then hide in the room that Stark kindly offered you, but Barnes had other plans. He stood in your path and grabbed your wrist, forcing you to pay attention to him. “How old are we?”

“As far as I know, you are a little older than me.”

He snorted and threw his bag on the floor. “Don’t be a child.”

“Who’s being a child here,” you replied. You didn’t try to free your hand, and his fingers tightened more and more on your skin, causing the shivers to go down your back. Damn it.

“Can we stop now?” he asked, revealing his teeth in a smile.

“I’d rather start,” you whispered and your bag joined his on the floor. When he had you in his arms, and your back was pressed to the mats on the floor you still could feel his laughter on your lips. His hands strayed over your skin, leaving a warm sense of belonging, and his mouth hungry to drink everything that you had to offer.

Should you be worried that the rest of the team could come in at any moment and find you on the floor, while the small number of clothes you were wearing a few moments ago was lying next to you, negligently rejected? Probably, but your mind has focused on the fact that your body longed for Barnes and his touch, under which everything wrong seemed to lose its meaning. His metal arm stung your skin every now and then, leaving goose bumps on it and making the thrill of excitement arch your back, adjusting to his shape. You reached for his hard member and this time you smiled with satisfaction. Bucky moaned softly under your gentle touch, and his breathing quickened as you began to massage his length up and down. After you had to stop all too quickly so that the fun wouldn’t end too soon, you knew that the whole week without intimacy was as much of a torment for him as it was for you.

You released him and put your hand on his shoulder, pushed him to the side so that a moment later he lay on the floor, and your legs prevented him from escaping if he tried. His hands rested on your waist, and his lips found yours, greedily demanding more caresses. But you did not have patience with it anymore. Your hips quickly found the natural movement, provoking him and tempting until he could not take it anymore. He easily lifted the weight of your body and slowly, but certainly came inside of you, and you closed your eyes and smiled, feeling that it suited you perfectly.

You moved on top of him, feeling that the recent fatigue was being forgotten. The only sound that came to your ears was the sound of your heart mixed up with different forms of your name; some broke off in half, the other unnaturally lengthened. Each version was full of longing and devotion and it drove you crazy.

“Fuck,” Bucky hissed just before the wave of pleasure flowed over your body, turning you into a trembling mess. He finished right after you, letting you fall on his chest, which quickly rose and fell. His heart was pounding in his chest and you smiled again.

“We should argue more often,” you whispered.

“Better,” he panted. “Let’s skip the argument and let’s go straight to making up next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
